Morning Glory
by Midori Aoi
Summary: AU Morning practice was a usual thing for Kel. She did it all the time, but unexpected visits from previous nemesis' could change some outlooks Keladry of Mindelan probably has for herself. a What if - Kel/Joren of Stone Mountain ONESHOT


**Morning Glory**

By Midori Aoi

A Kel/Joren OneShot

* * *

_Who Would've Thought?_

_Who Would've guessed?_

_It's hard to say any more  
_

_it's much harder to say any less  
_

Sunrise was starting with early hues of blues and cyan. Dawn was approaching with rapid speed, as though trying to beat Keladry of Mindelan and her early morning wakening, but once again Kel's eyes fluttered open to the soft light of early morning and the space of her chambers.

She remained in bed, however, for a few seconds. Letting her eyes scan the ceiling of the room and towards the window where her sparrows would soon be rapping at. The early morning haze left the tiniest hints of frost pressed flush against the glass and the temperature was slowly rising from its nip chill to a more bearable degree.

She sighed, yawned, stretched and then dug her feet from under the blankets of her bed. The chilly morning already spread it's cool hands up her toes and fingers and she stood. Goose bumps rose up her spine and down her arms and legs, and she shivered for a moment. Scratching her head she made way to her desk and the basin that needed to still be filled with water. It was still too early for her maid to be up and about and Kel didn't have the heart to wake her. The day before, the poor woman had to go about cleaning up the mess the other squires and pages had left outside her doors, still receiving the cold end of the prejudice Kel had promised to burden alone.

It was aggravating to still be carrying on such a burden, but Kel knew the consequences of her actions and already some of the other squires and pages have given up on their harassments. Even Joren of Stone Mountain, one of her most influential of prosecutors, had given up his efforts and even swore a friendship to her.

The thought made her place her hands on the cold wood of the desk. Her pale eyes shutting with contemplation, ignoring the pesky hairs that were long enough to tease her lids yet too short to hide behind her ears. That Joren…

Lately it's been strange. She had acknowledged him before as a fellow squire, almost close enough to consider a rival or nemesis. She was certain that while all others would drop their prejudices he would not, and still he shocked her by leaving her be and even extending a hand of acquaintanceship. He had even gone so far as to giving his "advice" to her but at least he hadn't been so hostile in his attempts at persuasion.

Ever since then, while she would practice on her jousting with Peachblossom or on her studies with Neal and the others she would always have a feeling…as though someone was watching her closely. On separate occasions she contemplated it being Lord Wyldon, with his critical eye and sharp tongue waiting for her to mess up horribly and call her out on it.

Now she wonders…if her watcher could be Joren himself…

Readying herself for some early morning practice, Kel was mindful of the sleeping around her, careful not to disturb Jump as he slept on his back, uncaring about the chill that his fur could easily dispel. She opened the door and shut it carefully behind her before adjusting her tunic and trousers. She walked silently down the halls and towards the courtyard and practice course, eyeing the Jousting Holes with a mindful gaze.

She decided against it quickly, bringing out Peachblossom this early wasn't a very wise thing to do. He was most likely still irritated from yesterday's practice runs.

Settling on hand to hand combat she made her way to a familiar ring where many times she had been thrown on her back into the mud by the older squires. Glancing around the grounds and even on the large building itself she didn't begin to stretch until she was certain no one had followed her out.

The cold morning chill was easily forgotten as she warmed up and worked on several techniques, working especially hard on the ones she had been told needed it.

Sweat found itself dripping from her forehead and down her brow, her back and under arms moistening as she continued her practice. She relished the speed of her kicks and punches, ducks and blocks. The cool air began to feel great on her heated skin, and the light of the day continued to progress ever so carefully.

She threw a satisfying kick into the air, holding it for several seconds before letting her foot down on the ground. Her throat was burning for water now and she realized quite at that moment that she had forgotten to bring a canteen for her practice. Glancing at the lighter blue and orange sky Kel felt a bit of disappointment grip her as she realized she would need to get water and by now there must be people starting to wake.

A sudden thump by her feet surprised her, she whirled to face whoever had thrown something at her, prepared to attack if need to.

Standing several feet away was the object of her thoughts for that morning. Her stomach almost dropped, and her stance was cautiously lowered. Joren of Stone Mountain was watching her, arms leaning on the wood surrounding the ring. His hair looked slightly more unkempt than usual this morning, and his cold blue eyes remained on hers, however not with contempt but with an appraising look.

"Good Morning." He called out suddenly, not moving from his position. "Thought you might like some water," Kel finally glanced down by her feet and saw a canteen already covered in dust and dew.

She looked back at him, unsure but knelt down and picked it up anyway. "When did you get here?" She finally made herself ask, screwing off the top before letting her lips touch the opening.

"A while ago, actually." He replied, his gaze unwavering. Kel took a swig, ever so mindful of its taste to see if Joren had decided to pull another stupid prank on her, yet the water was cold and tasted of nothing peculiar, and so she allowed herself to swallow.

"You were watching me?" Kel wiped the edges of her mouth with her sleeve, closing the canteen. A ghost of a smile faded past his face and Joren shrugged. "There was nothing better to do. I awoke just an hour ago."

Kel nodded, still searching through his face from what she could tell from this distance. Joren's smile spread itself finally, and he leaned forward on the rail of the ring. His tunic and trousers proudly baring his coat of arms and name despite how worn they looked, they were a constant reminder of his status and what he could've done to Kel had things went differently.

"Why do you stare at me so intently?" He asked, his voice a sudden husky tone.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied quickly, almost embarrassed by his accusation. His smile morphed to a smirk and she almost saw the same cocky Joren that she had first met. Swinging his athletic legs over the rail, he began to close the distance.

Kel had half a mind to turn and flee, her heart was beginning to beat so hard. She held her ground, instead, too stubborn to show any form of intimidation by his tall figure. She unconsciously spread her legs a little wider into a stance.

"Spar with me." He ordered, his tone strong. He began to loosen his arms and kick his legs in warm up. Kel's eyes nearly bulged. "Excuse me?"

"You aren't deaf, Mindelan, and you certainly aren't dumb." He retorted. Kel realized he had somewhat complimented her then, even in an offending tone. This was…certainly a strange situation.

Frowning, Kel tossed his canteen back. "I'm grateful for the water, Master Joren, and for the invitation, but I have business to attend to." Joren's smirk widened and she saw something in his gaze that surprised her. He moved in her way, not allowing her through.

"One round, Mindelan, wouldn't hurt."

"It certainly could." He laughed suddenly, and she nearly took a step back. His laughter, albeit unconcerned and even nice to hear, was short lived. "You've taken harsher beatings from Lord Wyldon with teeth, a bit of sparring would hardly bruise you."

Kel watched him uncertain. Then she contemplated, if she took his invitation it just might give her enough time to unearth his true intentions and decide if he was indeed friend of foe. She sighed before spreading her stance and lifting her arms. "One round, Stone Mountain, and then we're finished." Joren's smirk changed again into something more pleasant.

"There we go." He moved suddenly and attacked. Kel ducked under a kick meant to strike her face. She fell to her knees and hands in a crouch before swinging her left leg out under him. He jumped over it, throwing the attacked limb towards her chest this time.

She threw herself to the side, rolling to her knees again jumping to her feet. He didn't stop, after his feet hit the ground he pounced. Throwing a swift punch to her right shoulder, she slapped the arm to the side, jabbing her elbow out to catch his chin, but he reciprocated by slapping her elbow away, making her spin.

A kick to the back sent her sprawling to the ground. She bit her lip from yelping, and forced her fall into a roll she got back to her feet. He continued, and she was already panting.

He sent a sidekick at her, she backed out of his range before jumping in, closing the space between them. She spun, throwing a jab at his neck. He tilted to the side, her hand grazing his hair and ear, and he tackled her.

From hand to hand they moved to wrestling. On the ground and on her back, Kel fought to gain a form of control as he moved his arms around her torso and neck. She threw an arm behind his neck and hoisted as hard as she could, flipping him on his side.

They were both panting now, Kel fully relying on adrenaline and he had energy to spare. Her grip, she realized with silent concern, was slackening and Joren knew this. He jabbed his knee to catch her behind her legs. She fell and he pounced again.

He swung his legs over her, straddling her sides and pinning her arms to the ground.

She struggled in vain for several seconds before letting her legs straighten, and her arms fall to the ground. She tapped the ground three time, signaling she was done. Joren panted above her, the two breathing heavily.

"Well done…" He said, chuckling. Kel, merely nodded, letting her eyes close as she tried to get some energy back. It took several minutes for her to finally open her eyes, and she met blue eyes the moment she did.

Joren was still straddling her. The flush of her cheeks brightened and she cleared her throat. "We're done now, Joren."

He laughed, "Yes…indeed we are."

"You won so you can get off now." She urged, but he remained on top. "You're a squire now, aren't you Mindelan?"

Her brows creased at the question before she nodded. "How old are you then?"

"Joren, please get off."

"Answer the question." He said his gaze hardening. Kel tried to search his eyes but found nothing. "Sixteen."

He let out a sigh, his eyes closing. The sunlight was beginning to shine past over the mountains; people were bound to start walking around. A sudden sense of urgency filled her then; she would rather die than have her fellows catch her in this position with _Joren._

She would've pushed him off, but her arms were tingling and he was still holding her down. "What do you want, Joren? Why did you ask to spar with me?" She asked then, just naming curiosities.

He didn't answer, but he opened his eyes. "Why don't you listen to me, Mindelan?" His voice grew husky again, and this time alarms went off in her mind. He was staring at her with that look again and it worried her. "Why don't you just give up? Leave this place and try to live life the way women are supposed to?"

"I told you already." She answered, trying to keep her voice steady. Something was very off. "That is not the life I want."

"You don't know that." He said. "You could find yourself a good man, marry, bed him and then give him children, live a life where war doesn't touch you, a life where you could be at peace. Everyone wants peace, even you."

"I do not want a compromised peace." She replied, quickly this time but feeling angry at his prodding. "I do not want to be held hostage and not know how to protect my children if worse come to worse. I want to be able to ensure that peace, not hope blindly for it. No matter where we are, we will always find war, like we will always find peace."

Joren watched her. Her eyes narrowing at him, he sighed. "No use persuading you then, is there?" He asked, chuckling.

"No, Joren."

His eyes trailed over her face for a moment. "I could still try." Then he lowered his face, and Kel's mind went blank.

Lips grazed hers gently, pressing deeper and deeper and then she could feel his fingers tilt her chin to properly meet his. Her breathe hitched in her throat and Kel didn't move. But her lips followed his movements against her will, she even felt her throat tighten.

His lips tasted of salt and warm wine, of ginger and cinnamon, and of ash and something she couldn't quite place. She struggled to remember anything. To gather all forms of knowledge or of anything but her thoughts had scattered with that kiss.

It felt like eternity until Joren's lips finished massaging hers and then with a final sealing suckle he pushed away from her. The sound of their lips smacking gently away rung in her ears, and Kel feared that that sound would never leave her as long as she lived.

It was then she caught his scent, mixed with the dirt and dews of the morning ground was the ginger and lemon in his clothes, she could catch the scent of cologne on his skin and her eyes closed, feeling him caress his cheek against her own.

"Kel…" He whispered softly and her heart stopped beating. Abruptly he stood up and walked away, his footsteps echoing on the ground and straight to her. Her eyes opened again and she caught the color of the sky and to her mild surprise she realized it was the same tone as his eyes before he kissed her.

Twenty minutes later Kel finally stood, brushed herself off and wobbled her way back to her chambers where her maid was already up and about.

"Ah, how was morning practice, Lady?" The young girl called out, pleased. Kel, pressed her back against the doors. "Well…" She replied.

"You look pretty banged up, shall I prepare a bath?" Kel's eyes fluttered close. "Yes, if you could."

Her body ached and where Joren had kicked her back it throbbed consistently, but nowhere else throbbed any deeper than where he had kissed her, and Kel found herself frowning.

That had been a cheap shot…but if anything that kiss enforced her stand and she had to thank Joren for this at least... She will not falter now, and she will not falter ever again.

* * *

_This is officially my first ficlet for Tamora Pierce's work. I had always been intrigued by this pairing and well…this had been plaguing my mind for a while. Anyway, I'm not sure I will write again for this pairing or for Tam's works again. Maybe in the future, but for now this is what you get. _

_Hoped you enjoyed it. _

_Midori-Ao_


End file.
